Journey To The Past
by ZeroFaced
Summary: Based on PMD-EOS. This story is a journey through Katherine's memories, as Grovyle discribes them. He speaks of how they met, and how the ended up trying to save the world together. A Human and a Pokemon. Of course, for all this to happen, he must first return from the future. Grovyle/OC (You gotta love grovyle!)


The sun was setting once again in treasure town. All the shops were closing and everyone said their goodnights. Since Team StormyRoar saved the world from the destruction of time, everyone was happy. Well, everyone but one. The very hero of this world, the one that restored peace among the others, had paid the prize. The word is for Katherine, team StormyRoar's leader, a Vaporeon that has been a human from the future. She knew she would disappear after saving the world, as a result for changing history, yet she fought bravely to succeed. In the end, her life was spared thanks to Dialga and Sparks (a Shinx, also her team partner); however there were times she wished she had disappeared instead.

**SARPEDO BLUFF 9pm**

Katherine stood at the edge of Sarpedo Bluff, staring at the sea.

"Katherine, you should eat something" begged her Sparks, but she ignored him.

"You haven't eaten anything for days. Please Katherine…" he said and gave her a Big Apple.

"I Just don't feel hungry" she sighed

"You have to get over it!" he yelled angrily. "He is gone and there is nothing you can do about it! You have your own life to live, a team to lead. You better find yourself again and soon!"

"Do you have any idea how I feel?" she asked frustrated.

"I lost you, remember? I know exactly how you feel, but there's nothing you can do. And at least you know he is fine, I did not know if you live" replied sparks "And he is my friend too. I miss him too"

"You know it's not the same" she sighed. "I'm sorry I've been like this, but I just can't help it. I lost the one I cared about the most and I can't even remember our time together. All I have is the month he spent together trying to save the world. And…"

"It not enough" said Sparks, completing her sentence. She nodded. "I wish I could help you, I really do. But I don't know if there is anything we can do. He said so himself I will never be able to return here, remember?"

"But as an exploration team, we know there is always hope" she smiled "I'm sorry, Sparks, I'll be fine know. Let's go to sleep, we have many things to do tomorrow" She stared the moon for a while _"I know we'll meet again someday"_ she thought _"I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me, but it will happen, I know it"_

**NEXT MORNING**

"Good morning Katherine" yawned Sparks as he stood up. "Slept well?"

"Just fine" she lied. She had another dream about him, but she didn't want to bring it up. Sparks was trying so hard to cheer her up and she hated to bring him down. So she swore she wouldn't allow him to see her upset over him again.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some Apples for the market" suggested Sparks.

"I prefer gummies" happily replied Katherine. Sparks gave her the biggest of smiles.

As they exited their house, they run into Azuril.

"Hey there Azuril!" waved Sparks. "How are you doing?"

"Not well" he replied sadly and tears appeared in his eyes.

"Wow, Azuril! What happened?" asked Katherine, worried for her friend.

"I'm sorry to bother you…but…my big brother…"

"Maril? What happened to him?" asked Sparks, now really worried.

"He is very sick and… hatu said he will not make it" Azuril cried. Katherine hugged him. "Don't worry little one. Your brother is really strong, I'm sure he will make it"

"Come one. Let's go see him" suggested Sparks and the trio headed to the town square. There they met Bidoof.

"Hello there, yup yup!" he happily greeted them, carrying a Perfect Apple "I just got this for the guildmaster. He will be pleased... Is everything okay?" he asked when he saw the crying Azuril.

"We are heading to Azuril's home" Explained Sparks "His brother is very sick"

"Oh this is too bad, yup. I wish I could help. Oh now that I said wish, I remembered something!" he suddenly shouted, dropping the Perfect Apple "There is a Pokémon that can grand you a wish if you can wake him up!"

"Seriously?" asked Sparks and Katherine with one voice.

"Yup, yup! I had forgotten about it for whatever reason. But I was reading my diar-joyrnal , yup, and remembered it. He leaves in the miracle cave, I even met him myself once. His name is Jirachi"

"This is great" Said Sparks "We can find this Pokémon. You Azuril can wish for your brother to get well! And, Katherine! You can wish for-"

"Then let us go!" Katherine yelled excited, already ten feet away "Come one you two!"

Azuril stared at Sparks with tear-filled eyes "You will really get me there?" he asked. "But of course! Let's get going"

The trio left the square running. Bidoof was left behind. "I'm glad I could help, yup yup! Oh- where did my Perfect Apple go? Oh no, I can't lose it…"

**MIRACLE CAVE**

"Okay gang, we have to be careful now" Said Katherine, as they reached they reached the cave's entrance. "Azuril, you have to stay close. We don't know what kinds of Pokemon live here; it could be dangerous" Azuril nodded "Perfect. Let us proceed now. I will be going first, Azuril you will stick beside me and last but not least, Sparks will watch our back. Let's go"

Hours and hours passed since the trio entered the cave, but still there was no sign of the Pokemon they looked for. Soon they decided to rest for the night. Azuril curled in a corner and fell asleep immediately. Sparks and Katherine sat beside him.

"I hope we find this Jirachi soon enough" sighed Sparks staring at Azuril "I'd hate to hurt this little guy"

"Yes, it would be a shame if his brother … u know"

"Well, it doesn't help to think about it now, does it? Let's get some sleep. Goodnight Katherine"

But Katherine didn't want to sleep. How could she? She was so excited about Jirachi. If what Bidoof told them was true, she could wish for her partner to return, even to regain her memory! Her hopes were up again and she feared that if she slept, something would go wrong. But she couldn't hold on for much longer, she was very tired of the day's exploration, and soon fell asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

The trio woke up early, and continued their search. But again, the hours were passing and there was no sign of Jirachi. At some point they reached what it seemed to be the deepest part of the cave. But nobody was there.

"It is a dead end" announced Sparks. "I don't think Jurachi is here…"

Azulir step forward. "Mister Jirachi, are you here?" he cried. "Please, I need your help. My brother is sick. I need you to cure him…please…"

Suddenly a small light appeared before them.

"Mister Jirachi?" asked Azuril and touched the small light. Everything turned white.

"It is so bright I can't see!" yelled Sparks.

A few seconds later the light faded, and a small flying Pokémon appeared.

"I am Jirachi" it announced "I suppose you came here hoping to get your wishes granted. Very well, you made a long journey to here and I sense no evil in your hearts. I shall accept your wishes"

"Go one, Azuril" said Sparks "You deserve to go first"

"Thank you" Azuril cried. "Mister Jirachi, my brother is very very sick. I…I wish he gets better"

"And glad I am to grant this kind of wishes" smiled Jirachi "He shall be fine when you retun home"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Azuring and bowed to Jirachi "I will never forget your kindness"

"You two, I suppose you have some wishes as well?"

"Oh yes" said Katherine and stepped forward. "I once was a human. I traveled to this world with my partner Crovyle, to prevent the world's paralysis. We succeeded but got separated. I have no memories of my past as a human either, and I hoped you-"

"Wait" stopped her Jirachi. "I have to warn you before you make your wish. You only have one! I suspect you want both your partner and memory to return, but you have to decide which is most important to you"

"I thought something like this would happen" she sighed "I'd like to have my memories back as well, but he is more important, without a doubt. So I wish-"something stopped her. Sure she wanted Grovyle to return more than anything but had she the right to force him? What if he was happy in the future?

"Is everything okay?" Asked Jirachi "Please go on, I wish to return to my sleep"

"I wish for Grovyle to return, but only if he wants to" she finally said.

"Why would you set conditions to your own wish?" wondered Jirahi "However, I shall grant your request. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Thank you"

"You!" Jirachi turned to Sparks "You have been quiet. Don't you have a wish "Come on, I told you I'm tired"

"I wish for Katherine to remember everything about her past. But only if Grovyle returns" said Sparks out of nowhere.

"What? Sparks, you could wish for anything you want" she protested.

"I want you to be happy. And though, having Grovyle back will make you happy, getting your memories as well, will be the cherry in the cake" said Sparks happily "Of course I was careful, as you noticed. I don't believe this will happen, but if Grovyle doesn't return, I don't want you to remember something that will make you miss him more"

"You are a treasure, you know that?" she said, and tears formed in her eyes "Thank you so much"

"Now be gone, will you? I am tired" begged Jirachi.

"Yes of course. Thank you so much for everything" Said Sparks.

The trio left the dungeon, using an Escape Orb. Upon returning to treasure town, they found out Maril was perfectly healthy. Azuril told him everything that happened. Katherine and Sparks returned to their house, at Sarpedo Bluff.

"You'll finally get everything you want" said Sparks happily. "How do you feel?"

"I can't even describe it" she replied "I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did"

"If you are happy I am. Come one, let's get some sleep"

_Grovyle, do you wish to return to the world of past?_

_Who are you?_

_I shall ask once more, do you wish to return to the world of past?_

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

A few days passed since Katherine made her wish and there was no sign of Grovyle. Therefore, her memory didn't return as well. But she still hoped he'd come. She would never lose hope again.

"I'm going for a stroll at the beach" she announced. "I want to feel the cold water"

"Brrr. You water type Pokemon are nuts. It so cold out there. But suit yourself" replied Sparks.

Katherine headed to the beach. She met Azuril and Maril on the way. They thanked her again for her help. When she reached the beach, she sat on the wet sand.

"The water feels so good" she sighed. "Why haven't you returned?" she asked a moment later. "Are you happy in the future? I am happy you are. But I wished I could see you at least one more time. There are some things I never said to you and I've regret it so much"

"You can tell me know"

She would recognize this voice everywhere. She slowly turned around, to see her long lost partner standing behind her.

"Grovyle!" she cried and jumped in his arms. He almost fell down. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm sorry I'm late" he replied as he hugged her.

"You evolved?!" He said as he stroked her wet fur. "I'm glad you decided to choose this form, like I suggested"

"Yes, you were right, again" she smiled.

"Typical" he smiled back "You look amazing"

"How did you do it?" he asked after a while, finally loosing his grip.

"I used a water stone?"

He laughed "I didn't mean that silly. I meant, getting me here? I've been looking for a way to return but there was none. How did you do it?"

"You were really trying to get back?" she asked excited.

He rolled his eyes annoyed "You really have to ask? What do you think?"

"I'm sorry. It just took you so long; I started believing you did not want to return here" she confessed. "I found Jirachi, a Pokemon that can grand wishes. And wished for your return, if you wanted to of course"

"If?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to force you into returning. It has been so long, you could be happy in the future. Anyway, days past and you were not appearing. I believed you really did not want to return."

"It's insulting you even thought of that. Especially after all the things I told you"

"I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me" she begged. His expression softened.

"I could never get mad at you. Truth is, Jirachi visited in my dreams and asked me if I wanted to return to the past;

_Grovyle, do you wish to return to the world of past?_

_Who are you?_

_I shall ask once more, do you wish to return to the world of past?_

_Since this is all a dream, I don't know how my answer will help._

_She wished for your return. You can return if you are willing. You shall decide by tomorrow, I'll come for your answer then._

I'm glad he gave me some time. I wanted to say goodbye to Celebi, Dusknoir and the others"

"Dusknoir?" Katherine asked confused

"Oh yes, he is a good guy now"

"You'll have to explain it to me sometime"

"We have all the time in the world"

"Celebi must hate me now. For taking you away"

"She knows it is what I wanted"

"And she must hate me for that"

"Maybe"

"Thanks for the comfort" she laughed "There is one more thing! Sparks did something amazing, the day we met Jirachi. He wished for my memory to return"

"Sparks…He really cares for you"

"I know. It seems unfair"

"It is not. You deserve that much"

"I meant for him, but I'll take the compliment" she said as her face turned red. "Jirachi didn't make it clear how my memories will return, so I thought maybe you would like to-"

"-tell you the story? I don't know if there is a point, really. Since you are going to remember it all anyway"

"Now you are just playing it hard. Pleeeeeeeease tell me?"

"Okay, you got me. What do you want to know?"

"Everything! From when we first met, until the day we time traveled here"

"Okay, but there is something I want in return"

"What?" she asked suspicious?

He slowly raised his hands towards her face. "What are you willing to do?" he asked playfully

"That's not fair" she murmured.

"Is it not? You ask for something, I ask for something. What is unfair?"

"Fine, what do you want?" she asked and crossed her arms.

He got his face closer to hers. His eyes were shinning so brightly, she had to close hers. And then she felt it. A quick, soft kiss that made her heart burst in excitement.

"See, it wasn't that bad?" he said happily. She stared at him with eyes wide open. She just couldn't speak. "Or…was it?"

"No!" she quickly replied, a little louder than normal.

"And glad I am to hear it" he giggled. "I guess, to be fair, I should tell you what you want to know"

"Can we go somewhere a little warmer?" she asked. They realized the sun was already setting.

"I couldn't agree more" he replied, giving her a blink.

"And you will tell me everything?" she asked

"As much as you can hear tonight, yes. But don't be hasty"

"Look who is talking" she rolled her eyes.

"We didn't have time then, now we do"


End file.
